


Becoming Albion

by ZaraHunter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraHunter/pseuds/ZaraHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new world order cannot come from nothing. </p><p>All the little moments, ideas and feelings that went into creating Albion.</p><p>(basically plot bunnies/drabbles of Merlin that won't be full stories.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes

 

**Sometimes**

 

Occasionally Merlin daydreams about telling Arthur about his magic, instead of having nightmares.

Maybe after saving his life (again), and that way it would be undoubtable that Merlin wasn't evil or bewitching the King.

Or maybe it would be just like any other day, both of them bickering over breakfast or chores, and he would turn to Arthur and say, "Listen, I have something to tell you." And it would just be another new piece in their friendship, less secrets and more trust to bring them closer.

Or maybe it would be the day the ban on magic was lifted. Arthur would have finally seen the good magic could do and all that it could be, and Merlin could write him a letter about all their adventures. That would be a good was of getting all his feelings out without, y'know, Arthur insulting him.

Sometimes it was fun to hope there was a painless way to tell his best friend the truth, as impossible as that was. 

 

 

 


	2. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at end.

 

**Guilty**

 

NO. nononononono. This wasn't supposed to happen - she wasn't meant to be out of the cage. Here people could be hurt.

What if she hurt him? The kind boy with kind eyes, what if he got hurt? What if  _anyone_ got hurt? It's almost night-time. The monster will come back and then someone will die. She hated that old witch. She hated her hated her hated her. It was an accident. But the ones after, the ones the monster killed, they were not accidents.

The boy was back? He said he would be, but truthful? He was-

Food. It had been so long since she had eaten real food, and meat too. "A meal fit for a king." It felt like it. And now there was candles and warmth and strawberries. Such beautiful gifts.

Like him? She has magic, yes, but she was not like him. He was too good, too generous to be like her. She was a monster, she was _the_ monster. But he was truthful, this boy named Merlin, wasn't he? He looked sad and lonely and kind.

Kissing, kissing was feeling like the sun and warmth after hiding in the shadows for so long. It almost felt like Freya was worth loving. 

She was?

He doted on her as if she were a princess, as if he wanted to cherish her. It was nice feeling like this, but-

She couldn't let him run away with her. She was too dangerous, she couldn't tear him away from his life here. A field and a few cows and a lake, but would he be safe?

Hurts. Hurts so much. Merlin's arms are comforting and safe but it hurts. He's crying, she hurt him anyway in the end.

She would repay him, repay him for this warm feeling around her heart. She would.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guilt tripping. (Over turning into a monster.)
> 
> Self worth issues. (Deserving of love questions.)
> 
> Freya dies at the end. Non graphic.


	3. Changes

 

**Changes**

 

She was so kind, a saving light in the castle of Camelot; a breath of sweet fresh air between the tyranny of Uther and the jerkface that was Arthur. She would visit the lower town and know almost everyone by name, buy goods to support struggling traders and a few soft words for anyone having a bad day. Hell, she would even ask them their worries and take them up with the King. She was the champion of all, she fought for the good of others in any way she could, and the people loved her for it.

Then she fell and hit her head, and when she woke she was different. She seemed stressed about something, a crease on her brow and a frown on her lips as she stared of out the window. 

Lots of things happened, and kept on happening, one after the other and the best friend, the gracious lady we had come to know faded. She became more distant, she snapped at small mistakes and stopped visiting the town, not even when Ellen the baker gave birth to triplets. She became a cold beautiful princess wrapped in the pretty dresses her guardian bought for her, she stopped being a person and instead was a role; ward, lady, employer.

Then an attack on Camelot was successful, because it was taken down from the inside. Morgana was the champion once again, just not a kind one, and the senseless bloody executions that she had protested and railed against were now performed on her very own orders.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate prelims so so fucking much.


End file.
